The Notes are Always Flat
by hightoppsmadness
Summary: Sequel to 'Why A Raven is like a Writing Desk'. Alice and Tarrent are looking forward to their wedding, but Mira's prediction looms over Mamoreal. Nothing is as it seems, but does that mean that nothing can be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

The Notes are Always Flat by HightoppsMadness

Days had passed since Alice and Tarrant had returned. Mira was watched at all times, either by the couple, or by Chessur. It was obvious that he was devoted to her, much like a normal cat to their favorite person. More and more often, he would report nightmares she had woken from to Alice. Nightmares of the one to steal the child's eyes.

Mirana was taking several precautions, cutting away time spent with the courtiers and bringing more security around the gardens. It did not alieveate her worries, particularly when the child had given a description of the being to bring so much misfortune. It had fit the Knave of Hearts, Stayne, to a terrifying degree. It was not to say that it would come to pass; Mira had given several predictions on minor happenings that never came to fruition. But they had learned from the past that all fortunes and prophecies must be taken seriously.

Alice, noticing the changes and blaming herself as the cause, felt worse than ever. With the wedding coming up, the planning taking much (too much, in her opinion) of her time, and worrying over Mira, there was hardly any surprise to it. Tarrent had taken to caring for her when he could, when he was sure he had scrubbed as much mercury from his hands as possible. He understood the stress was awful for her, and he did as much as he could to help, but there was not much that could be done beyond what was already happening. Soon enough, things would take a turn for the better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's mother would be furious. There was simply no getting around it. However, there was nothing to be done about it. Typically, in a very normal wedding, in a very normal place, with very normal people, a bride was to wear lace and creamy white dresses that had long trains and pearls sewn in. It was completed with veils and flowers and little girls that tossed flower petals and fanfare. But that was up on the normal Aboveworld. In Underland, white dresses were far too common for everyday use and parties that go with weddings were more outrageous than anything the boring Victorian Era people could come up with. Bright clashing colors and various textures made proper wedding clothing, made of only the fabrics and patterns that the bride and groom preferred. It was all about being unique to the couple being united, customized down to the smallest detail. It was exhausting work, but Alice had to admit that the effect was well worth it.

"It's mad. Absolutely outrageous and obnoxious." She gazed out at the ballroom being set up. Bright blues and vibrant greens were tossed upon the pristine white walls in clouds of powdered dyes, while silky streamers of magenta and violet were hung in dramatic loops up on the columns that lined the space.

"It's exactly as it should be for you and Tarrant." Mirana agreed, looking around with her airy posture and smile. "We want it to be the perfect event for you two."

"I can't thank you enough." Alice beamed at the queen, who gently smiled back as they made their way out of the room to let the workers continue their decorating.

"It's no problem at all. You both have helped me so much, and it's such a little thing to help with this. Eventually, we'll have to go through this again for my own wedding, after a suitable courting time has happened. I'm a little more restricted in propriety than you or your Hatter. Nonconventional methods suit you so well." The White Queen's words were punctuated elegantly with quiet clicks of her heels on the white marble floors of the grand halls that led to the throne room. Court was to begin soon, and she needed to be on her way for that. "What are your plans for today, my champion?"

"Visiting Mira for a while, then I'm heading over to Tarrant's workshop to bring him lunch." Alice shrugged. "He's been working on hats for the wedding guests nonstop, so it would be nice to talk him into taking a break and rest for a while."

As it turned out, that would be much more difficult than she originally planned.


End file.
